Catt Hatter (Vengeful Nightmare Ghost) Has Revenge On Hela
Hela Hyde: (Well, thank you for offering your help. ^-^) Catt Hatter: (You know I'm always happy to help! ^u^) Hela Hyde: (Yep! Even when your helping leads you to being cornered and shot in the head! ? bit too soon? XDX) Catt Hatter: (Exactly! :D for some, I'm fine with it! XD) Hela Hyde: (So, apparently Mz. Hyde is bummed she didn't have a chance to watch that go down. Maybe I should do it again...? *reaches for pistol* ? I didn't rub salt in the wound! ^-^) Catt Hatter: (Ah! *Starts cowering in reenactment.* P-please-! feel it anyway. XD{Man I'm dark...) Hela Hyde: (Mz. Hyde, I'm only going to do this, like, a thousand times so you better hurry and get over here! *calls out as she loads the gun* not if you're dead, no... That would make feeling things just a tiny bit tricky. ;P {Don't worry, dark is my favorite type of chocolate. *Is terrible at jokes.* *Doesn't actually care for chocolate all that much, whether it's dark or light.*}) Catt Hatter: I-I-! *sobbs in reenactment* I don't want-! { *is flattered anyway* My dad doesn't like chocolate either, so it's not unheard of.}) Hela Hyde: (*sighs* Yeah... Because this is definitely how it all went down. *glances at Catt* Can I have your hatt now or what? {Okay, I think we're making this a bit too complex. XD / Just kidding! Nothing is too complex! Except maybe all the story arcs... \ }) Catt Hatter: (*shakily hands over the hatt in reenactment* S-sorry if m-my memory is a b-bit hazy, my b-brain got a h-hole blown in it! *sniffles in reenactment* Your formating game is too strong for me! XD I surrender!) Hela Hyde: (*puts the hatt on, crossing her arms and scowling* You're the worst ghost ever, Catt. I shouldn't even be bothering with all this. Yay! A win for me! ^-^ ? Also, this joking little side rp of ours is making Hela seem like an emotional teenager.) Catt Hatter: (*Snarls and grabs you by the throat* Would you rather have a vengeful spirit on your hands?! did you want something else? >8D) This is where the conversation split and became something of a commentary. Hela Hyde: (*grimaces, rage flaring in her eyes as she struggled to pry off her hands* M-Maybe! *she coughed* At least y-you'd be interesting, then! *gasps* well, this works. :D I always love corrupted characters. Oh, and you know the theory about how every decision we make creates another universe? Well... What if... An alternate universe Catt decided not to stand by Helen... Imagine the consequences... The ripple effect! 0-0) Catt Hatter: (~Oh?~ You like "interesting" people do you? *She pushed Hela to the ground, still grasping her throat in a crushing grip.* Is this more interesting!?! IS IT!?! for the multiverse! I've been tangling with this concept ever since Catt came into being! I love it!) Hela Hyde: (*She coughs and chokes, unable to breathe, much less respond. Black spots began to fill her vision and her desperate tugs on Catts hands had stilled, her irises beginning to darken as she slumped into unconsciousness.* the spookiness of revengeful spirit catt* Yay multiverse! Yeah, she is practically a child of it...) Catt Hatter: (*Catt removes her hands from Hela's neck and seizes her shirt instead. She slams her on the ground, again and again. Each time with a sickening smack as Hela's head hit the floor, punctuating her words.* IS. THIS. MORE. INTERESTING!?!!?!!! it's a bad idea to anger a child of the multiverse! :T) Hela Hyde: (*Hela gasped for air, crying out louder every time she felt another jolt of pain in her head. She opened her strangely amber-brown eyes, dizzy and disoriented.* My head... Not that it's always easy to anger Catt!) Catt Hatter: (How does it feel? I bet it hurts doesn't it? *Catt leered down at Hela.* yeah. The only reason she's angry now is because I rigged it that way. :P) Hela Hyde: (*Hela coughed and spat at her, glaring although she was clearly weakened.* Y-Yeah, sure, if y-you say so... naughty narrator, you... XD) Catt Hatter: (Care to meet a friend of mine Hela? I call him "right on target." Now here's my right, *She said, drawing her arm back and making a fist.* Can you guess the target? I like my games rigged! Hela Hyde: (*She groaned, turning her head to the side and cringing in anticipation of the blow.* Surprisingly, yes... *Her voice was sarcastic.* likely to win that way?) Catt Hatter: (Doubt it! *She laughed as she slammed her fist into Hela's side. Hela heard the ribs crack sickeningly from the impact.* and you can get more stuff you want to have happen done!) Hela Hyde: (*Hela let out a strangled cry of pain, then another when her insides screamed in protest. Every breath sent another wave of agony through her and tears welled in her eyes.* C-Catt... W-Why...? rigged the game once before but only at my own characters expense. I wanted to see her burn.) Catt Hatter: (*Catt leaned over to meet Hela's eyes, her own wide and glaring.* Because, *She growled as the bullet wound appeared, dripping blood and skull fragments onto Hela's face.* I'm dead! *Madness glowed behind her eyes as she rested her knee on the broken ribs. * :3 That's part of the fun of being a writer!) Hela Hyde: (*Hela squeezed her eyes shut, flinching.* Please, mercy! *She cried as the pressure increase, her voice raising in volume and pitch.* just realized this is the nightmare Hela is going to be having for weeks...) Catt Hatter: (Did you show me mercy when I was begging for my life? *Catt snapped, putting all her weight on her knee.* Did you stop when you saw my terror?! I like that! >8D) Hela Hyde: (*Hela shrieked in pain and tried to reach into her pocket, grasping for her small pocket knife.* I d-didn't know... J-just stop, please... *She sobbed, opening her eyes as tears spilled onto her cheeks.* is going to be a sudden decrease of Hela activity after the gun arch. She would probably only leave her room to make sure she doesn't starve. And I doubt she'd be able to look at Catt for awhile without seeing the wound there.) Catt Hatter: (Why should I stop? *She snarled, catching the hand mid search and snapping its wrist.* GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD SPARE YOU!! she wouldn't be strong enough to break someone's wrist with one hand, but this is a nightmare sequence, so physics be darned! XD Catt's probably going to try to bring her food, despite not being 100% normal in the head.{There's a bullet fragment lodged in her brain.} And try to help Hela recover. Even though I'm sure everyone is going to be against the idea.) Hela Hyde: (*Another scream pierced the air and black spots danced in her vision, tears blurring her sight even more.* Helen... Save me... Please... *She whispered and cried softly, her body beginning feel distant. The pain was fading and her eyes widened as her heart pounded in her chest. I don't want to die. She thought despairingly as everything faded.*) Catt Hatter: (Helen ain't around precious, *She leaned in to Hela's ear, and twisting the fractured limb she whispered,* And I didn't want to die either. *Everything went dark.*) Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories